Reunions
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: 20 years have past, lives have changed. When their reunion comes will it be what they expect? -Test chapter, if good reviews then will contiune, if notI'll keep to myself. Much more to come
1. Chapter 1

Reunions

Jay groaned as the sound of footsteps running pounded on the ceiling above him. He sighed and leaned back against his computer chair, closing his eyes hoping the two would stop soon. More thundering steps warned Jay they would soon be heading to his office screaming and yelling. He'd call for Theresa who would yell at them, give him a dirty look and go back to quiet for another hour before it would start again. A banging on his door sounded before his two children stormed inside. Dia looked so much like her mother when she was angry, the same flame in her. He assumed Phil had interrupted her ritual hour in the bathroom before her date judging by the half done make up and curler in her hand.

He held up his hand before any of them begun to talk. "Don't even start. Philip say you're sorry and leave her alone for another hour. And Dia please try not to take so long.

Dia pouted her lips out but stormed away and Phil leaned against the door and laughed. Jay shot him a look. "What, I didn't do anything."

"I know what you did, and don't do it again. Leave your sister alone, you know how much this means to her."

"Fine, oh yeah dad," he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a folded white envelope. "Some guy came by today and asked me to give this to you, didn't give me a name but said you'd know who."

He took the letter from his son and flipped it open. On the back someone had sealed it in old fashioned wax. The seal is something he had not seen in nearly 20 years. Quickly he opened it, letting the letter fold out and begun to read it.

_Dear Jay and Theresa,_

_This is a request for the heroes of New Olympus to meet once again at the School on July 17. Please feel free to bring any close family members who you feel can keep your secret. Transportation can be arranged if needed. Hope to see you soon,_

_-Hermes_

Jay sighed again and looked over at his 16 year old son. Philip was an easy combination of both Jay and Theresa although his bright red hair and green eyes made him prone to make him look like his mother. He was taller than most boys his age, and more fit between the extreme activities they both did. A master in hand to hand combat Philip could take on anyone and win, except his older sister. Would they be able to handle the thought that their parents once saved the world as teenagers not much older than themselves? The sound of a car pulling in and dogs barking alerted Theresa's return home, Jay stood and walked out opening the door before she came in. Arms full of groceries she smiled over the bags and kissed him on the cheek before motioning for Phil to get the rest. Jay followed his wife of 17 years to their large kitchen and handed her the letter.

"What's this?" she asked.

 "Nothing really just thought you might want to read it," he handed it to her and watched her face as she read it.

"A reunion?"

He shrugged. "I guess. So we bring the kids?"

"Of course," she paused. "Should we tell them before or wait till we get there?"

"Whatever you want. I just can't wait to see the rest of them, we haven't heard from anyone since Archie and Atlanta's wedding."

"Well we did hear about Neil's divorce on the T.V.," she laughed and folded the letter back up, shoving it into Jay's back pocket.

"That doesn't count."

Jay smiled and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted again with a harpy like screech and something being thrown. Theresa rolled her eyes and headed off to the stairs.

"Miss please just look this way a bit more."

"Sia hunnie smile for the camera."

"Such a beauty,"

"So much like her father."

Sia growled at the last comment. Ever since she could remember she always wondered why or how she could be related to her father. Neil was never really much of a father, a supermodel maybe but a father was out of range. And it was only because he mother dumped her on Neil that she was running from the paparazzi. She quickly felt around for the elevator button and sighed in relief when she felt the door open and ran inside, waiting till she heard the ding alerting her that she had arrived back at the penthouse.

"Sia hun, how are you?" he father's voice came when she walked into the house.

"Fine, if you call a zillion people with cameras following you around."

"Oh really, maybe I should pop down there," he mused before walking into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and walked forward, hissing when her shin met with a metal table. Being blind in her lifestyle really sucked.

 "Neil did you re-arrange the furniture again?" she yelled out. Hopping around until she found the couch a foot away from where it should have been.

"Just a little bit," he yelled back. She sighed and slowly felt her way around the room. A little bit my ass, she thought. He meant well, she knew it but still sometimes...

"Hey Sia do you know where I put my...of never mind," he wandered off. She sighed and rolled her eyes behind her large black sunglasses. She felt her way around the living room table and felt an unopened letter in the table, she stood and walked into the kitchen, jumping on the island counter and held the letter into the open.

"Is this yours Neil?" she asked, she felt him take it out from her hand and heard the letter being ripped open like a Christmas present.

"Oh, a letter for a high school reunion."

"You had friends?" she remarked.

"Of course," he replied in his whiny voice. "They called me their lucky charm."

"Riiight and I'm the Queen of England," she jumped off and headed to her room, narrowly avoiding hitting a rearranged chair.

"Sia, this says I can bring close family do you want to go?" he called out.

"Sure, she called back then muttered ,"not like there's anything better to do around here." She made her way to the other side of the flat and opened her wooden door to her neat and organized room. This was her haven where no one was to touch anything, seeing as she would never be able to find it otherwise. Five large steps to her right she found herself at her favourite bookshelf that held her escape. She scanned her fingers over the titles and found a favourite. She pulled it off and walked another six steps to her roomy Queen bed. She laid back with book in hand and closed her eyes.

In the darkness she lived in she could imagine her life as a normal teen. A dad with a normal 9-5 job who liked to play ball and flustered at any girl talk, one that was protective of her with boys and a mother who like to bake and hold her when things went wrong. But no. Her father was a multi-million dollar model who now owned a high fashion line. Her mother was another high profile model who recently started an underwear line. Bouncing back from both parents, from New York, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, England, you name it she lived there. And did she love it? No. She hated every minute of it. Both parents had more hair then brains at times. She had to be the one to remind them of dates, appointments, paying bills etc.

If she could give her father another name, she mused, Narcissus would be proper. Ever since the half the year she had in an actual school where she learned about Greece she had become obsessed at times about their stories. She laughed out loud the first time she heard about the story of the man who fell in love with his reflection. And the way her father carried his mirror around she'd assume that had already happened. At times she was glad she was blind, saved herself from such a future of looking at herself in the mirror days on end.

"Sia, what do you want to order in?" Neil yelled out.

Sia sighed. At least he remembered she was here.

"Odie darling have you seen my other earring?"

Odie sighed and shuffled threw his closet some more looking for his other dress shoe. He looked back to see Cassy Jones standing before him in her elegant red wine coloured dress with one black heel on, the other in her hand and one earring on. He smiled. They were the ones he gave to her for Christmas last year.

"No Cass, did you check your bedside table?" he said before returning to his hunt. He heard her puff out air to push away that ever escaping piece of her black hair.

"Of course I- never mind, she trailed off, heading back to the large master bathroom. He hated these gatherings that Cassy made him attend. She of course was invited due to her importance in the field of archaeology and knowledge of Mythology. The couple was attending the third banquet this month commemorating their recent trip to Greece and latest discoveries by Dr. Cassandra Jones. If only they all knew how flustered the great Dr. could be behind the scenes. She was always known to be unflappable, never surprised and always calm and level-headed.

"Ah, finally," he muttered when the shoe made its appearance behind everything at the back of the closet. He pulled himself away from the cave of clothes and shoved the door closed, looking at himself in the door mirror. He knew he never really changed much over the years. He maybe had grown a few inches over the years but stopped at a small 5'6. The same messy hair stuck out every which way and he looked at himself threw his staple green glasses he had kept all these years. Although for these formal occasions Cassy asked him to leave them at home, and unfortunately she always won those arguments. The tux felt odd and looked just as weird but when Cassy came up behind him he just had to smile.

He turned to face his fiancé and looked her up and down. In his opinion she looked just as beautiful tonight as she had back in Greece covered in dust from a few thousand years before. Tonight she wore her strapless wine coloured dress that hugged her small form. She looked at him threw her blue eyes at were brighter against her dark brown skin. Her black hair was curled and half pinned back in a bun. The golden loops in her ears sparked but were the only jewellery she wore besides her engagement ring.

 "Ready to go hun?" she asked, placing a hand on her hips. She walked forward and looked him in eyes.

"Of course," he held his arm out and headed to the door of their split level house. He stopped at the door and wait for her to organize her purse, picking up the mail for the day and flipping through it. Most of it was for the Dr. but he paused and quickly opened the letter sealed in wax that was addressed to him. He quickly read it over and smiled.

"What's that Odie?" Cass came up beside him looking down at the paper. He quickly folded it back up and placed it on the table.

"It's just a reunion letter from my high school."

"Cool, when do we go?" she smiled at him.

"Soon Cass, now let's go."

"Common Attie that's all you got?" Tory yelled across the exercise room at his older sister. He saw her bite at her lip and lean down to tug at the gold brace she wore.

"Hey Tor you know not to taunt her, she's gunna kick your ass anyways," Pat spoke out from behind him. His older brother, the middle child was as always, on the side line. He preferred not to fight but to stay away from the battles the other two siblings got into.

"Do you want weapons today or not?" she called out from across the room, twirling her bo in her right hand.

"You know I hate weapons," he yelled back. Pat snorted at the idea and flipped the page in his magazine.

Attie walked back to the wall and placed her prized bo against it. Attie looked a lot like their mother Atlanta, the same short bright red hair and small stature. She was lean and fit a track star at their school and captain of every girl team, the same as Tory who was the only competition in the school. She wore her grey jogging sweat shorts and a blue shirt and lucky pair of running shoes. Unlike her brothers she had one weak point, the same as their father, her ankle which she now wore the same brace he had wore as a teen.

Attie stepped forward and motioned for the baby of the family to step forward. Tory stepped into the ring. He was an easy foot taller than his older sister but looked more like his father then his older brother. He set his legs and prepared for the attack. Before either could attack the door to the sparing room was opened. All three teens turned and saw Archie standing the doorway.

"Sparring again?" he asked.

 "Of course," Attie smiled up at him. Pat folded his magazine and walked past the three and into the house. Archie looked past and pointed at his middle child.

"What did you guys do to him?"

Tory and Attie shrugged. "You know how he is," Tory said. Archie frowned and let out a deep breath. "You want anything dad?" he continued when Archie begun to stare off.

"Oh yeah, your mother want to see you all," he turned around and headed into the house. The house in which Archie and Atlanta built years before resided in Alberta. The couple had set up a combination gym/archery range and hunters field in the forest on their property. They built the gym off of their own home years before and ever since business had been booming.

The two siblings followed after their father and brother into the large kitchen where their mother sat at the island on one of the barstools, sipping coffee. Atlanta had not changed much over the years besides growing out her bright red hair, she turned to face them and smiled.

"How would you guys like the sound of a long family trip?" she asked. Tory and Attie looked at each other and laughed, pausing to hear the groan coming from Pat in the other room.

"How long?" Attie asked.

Atlanta looked over to Archie who now was digging through the fridge. "How long do you think?"

"However long it takes. We're heading to New Olympia for a high school reunion, family invited and we'll probably be staying for a while."

"When do we leave?" Attie asked.

Hey all, this is Angel here, first fanfic on this site and first COTT fanfic, i've just been playing around with this for the past few days and wondered if anyone wished to read it. If not, no worries I like it enoug to continue for myself. Many new people and some old friends to come and something big comming for one of the seven. Anyways have fun reading. And I do not own anything to do with COTT. (PS Grrrrr about indenting and no designed between segments gar)


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa smiled as she and Jay walked through the familiar portal and into the never changing white marble hallways. The couple walked side by side farther into the school, the halls strangely silent.

"Where is everyone?" Jay looked over to Theresa who shrugged. At least they had chosen to let Dia and Phil stay at the hotel for the night, coming to the reunion alone the first night.

"I don't know, I mean this is the right time right? Someone should be here."

"I'm surprised Hermes isn't standing at the portal waiting for everyone to come here."

The god in question quickly flew by, then paused and turned back. He smiled widely and hugged Theresa, pulling back and laughed. "I can't believe your back! It's been so long-I mean-wait, no give me a sec," a crashing sound followed by a high pitched scream came from down the hall. Hermes flew off, Jay and Theresa ran after him. Darting in and around the halls they came to the kitchen the Gods used. Hermes stood in the doorway and smiled. Jay gave him a confused look then turned into the kitchen.

Sitting on the floor was a child that looked to be over a year old smiling wide while holding the enormous wooden table in the center of the room in his one hand, holding it up above his head. Theresa and Jay looked to each other then back. It was then Jay noticed what the scream must have come from. A woman was sitting on a wooden stool that appeared to have been in front of the table which the baby was now lifting. She looked to be in her twenties with waist length blonde hair. She wore tight dark jeans with silky lavender off the shoulder top. She sat still, her eyes covered by dark sunglasses, waiting for the child to do something. The child dropped the table back down and begun to toddle off again. Hermes bent down as the baby started to wiz past him and held him in a cradle. The woman sighed and placed her hands in front of her, finding the table with her fingers.

"Sorry 'bout that. Little Alex here is just too fast for even me to keep up with at times," Hermes chuckled. The baby smiled up at Jay and Theresa, his eyes were a dark brown with matching hair.

"How old is he Hermes?" Theresa asked.

"Hum," he scratched at his head. "I guess he's about 5 months now."

"But he can't be," she continued, she looked up at Jay who shrugged. "How does he look so old?" she leaned down and patted the child's head.

"Well he is a demi-god so I'd assume he'd grow a bit fast then mortal children, but hey what do I know. It's been about a thousand years since we've had a child around us," Hermes explained as the baby began to try and escape his babysitters hold.

"Oh good Hermes you found 'im."

The group turned around to see Hercules running- or at least his version of a lop sided run- towards them. When he reached them he placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. The 

Gods had not changed an inch or wrinkle in the years they had been apart, Hercules still wore his striped boxes and white tank. The strong man god reached forward and took the dark hair child from Hermes hands. The baby looked up and laughed when it caught sight of Hercules. It wasn't until the God was holding the child that the couple realized how much the baby looked like him. Theresa nudged at Jay and nodded towards the smiling God and laughing baby.

"So Hercules he's yours?" Jay prodded.

Hercules and Hermes looked at each other then the child then both outright laughed hard enough tears came to their eyes. "Nice joke Jay," Hermes spat out between fits of laughter.

"But they do look a lot like," Theresa pointed out.

Both Gods paused and looked at the baby again. Alex had fallen quite at its sitters loud sounds. "Well, I guess I am related," Hercules started. He shifted Alex to one arm and awkwardly started to count on his fingers. "I mean like maybe great-great-great-great-great-great something or other grandfather."

"He can't be," Jay started.

"Could he?" Theresa finished.

"He is," Hera interrupted as she rounded the corner. She looked down at Jay and Theresa, with a large grin on her regal face. "It is so very great to see you both again."

"You as well Hera," Jay dipped his head in respect for the Mother Goddess.

Hera turned to Hermes and Hercules who looked away from her gaze. "Two Olympian Gods can't keep up with one demi-god child?" She rounded on the woman still sitting quietly at the table in the kitchen. Her hands folded on the table. "And no one has greeted one of our new guest?"

"Sorry Hera, but I have to go and, um check on something," Hermes bowed and flew off. Hera shot a dirty look at Hercules who rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yeah, and I have to go and, um help him," he started off with baby Alex in his hand. Hera sighed and shook her head. "Have you met this new comer?" she asked Jay.

"No, sorry we haven't."

The Goddess started off into the room and sat down beside the woman. Jay and Theresa followed and took seats on the woman's other side. The woman visibly stiffened when she saw the three sit beside her.

"Hello child, who might you be?" Hera asked.

"I am Sia," she said bluntly with a harsh edge. "And who are you?"

"I am Hera child, and this is Jay and his wife Theresa. Has your friend not explained to you where you are?" Hera questioned.

"No, I was seated here and Neil walked off with some woman with a hideously heavy accent and sounds like her hair has more volume to it then her brain does, and I've been sitting here ever since," she shifted on the stool and flicked at a long piece of blonde hair. Theresa rolled her eyes. Of course a woman as beautiful would come here with Neil. She was probably a model of some sort.

"So you came with Neil?" Hera continued.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she shot.

Hera narrowed her eyes and before anyone else could speak a word she reached forward and pulled off the woman's glasses. Behind the dark glasses, she opened her eyes and ghostly pale blue eyes.

"You are blind are you not child?" Hera sighed out.

The woman grabbed the glasses and shoved them back on her face. "Your point? You have a problem against blind people? God I knew I should have just stayed home," she muttered to herself. She pushed back her chair and jumped down, heading in a random direction that took her into a set of large counters. She hissed as she hit them with her knee. Jay walked over to her and helped her stand, she then brushed herself off and headed back into the counters. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the table. "Hey let go, I mean it, I know how to take a person down," she tugged against him.

"No offence," Theresa started when Sia took a seat once again, arms crossed. "But you don't seem like the kind of person Neil would date."

She dropped her jaw. "Date, Neil. Oh good god are you kidding me? I don't think anyone truly is that air headed. I mean you must have heard how stupid my mother is and she didn't even stick around him for more than a year. If I could have chosen who I had as my parents I'd switch in a heartbeat."

"Wait," Jay cut her off. "You're his daughter?"

"Duh, god and people thought I was stupid," she blew at a loose piece of hair.

"But you can't be, I mean you look in your twenties at least," he continued.

"Nope, only 16, but I get that a lot."

"But, how are you so different from him," Theresa mused. And she was right, the ten beside then was nothing like Neil they all knew.

"Yeah, but I've always assumed that if I was ever able to look at myself, I'd be stuck looking at my reflection for the rest of my natural born life," she sighed and leaded herself on the table. Jay shot a look across the table at Theresa. She tilted her head and smiled.

"What has your father told you about this place?" Hera continued.

"Nothing, just that it's his old high school, wherein I was amazed he actually had friends enough for him to consider attending," she tucked the loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Then again he could just be going to show off."

"Would you like to sit somewhere more comfortable?" Hera asked.

The teen pulled the left corner of her mouth up then nodded. "I would like that very much, thanks," Sia jumped off the stool but waited this time. "I think I'll let you help me seeing as I forgot my walking stick at home."

Hera chuckled but reached for the child's elbow, leading her to her sitting room where the group of seven had spent so many hours themselves. As they arrived in the room Jay and Theresa spotted a man standing in Hera's raised platform petting one of her peacocks. He turned and frowned at Hera. He was a tall man, an easy 6'7. He was more humbly human like in appearance with short light brown hair, which appeared to have blonde running through it. Brown eyes that appeared kind but had a tightened lip that was coloured whiter than they should have been, he wore modern clothes of black dress pants and a tight red tee under an unbuttoned black shirt.

He dipped his head at Hera after she showed Sia the seats. Hera walked up to him. The man gestured in Jay and Theresa's direction.

"Hera where are they?" he asked.

"They told me that they were leaving on a personal note tonight, I haven't the faintest idea where they would be. But they left Alex with Hercules and Hermes."

"We have a daemon warring coming in," he warned.

Hera sighed and rubbed at her head. She turned to the couple and motioned them up. "Jay, Theresa this is Asclepius. Asclepius this is Jay and Theresa two of the seven."

The man nodded at Jay and reached for Theresa's hand, placing a light kiss on her hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you two. I have heard a lot about you. And you can call me Ace, my name's kinda a mouthful."

"Are you another God?" Theresa asked.

The man called Ace looked down at Hera who took a deep sigh. "He was human born but because of an unexpected circumstances he has been ungraded."

Jay shot her a confused look. Ace laughed. "What she means is because someone died a position opened up and I took it."

"Open position?" Jay prompted.

"The God of Healing was killed." Hera explained in her deadpan voice.

"Bu-but-but how is that possible," Theresa sputtered.

"Daemons," was Ace's short answer.

"Explain," Jay demanded.

Hera shook her head. "This battle is none of your concern Jay so I refuse to let you in on it. End of discussion," she finished when she say Jay begin to talk.

"We shall talk later Asclepius. Jay, Theresa," she nodded her head and vanished. Ace sighed and leaned against her desk. He looked up at the couple who both had their arms crossed.

"Need I remind you that there is a mortal who does not know of any of this in the room," he hissed.

"Then speak quiet," Theresa shot.

He shrugged. "Fine, I have no reason not to keep it a secret. Daemons are creatures that have the ability to drain the gods powers until they become mortal just by being in their presence. The true Asclepius was healing another god when he was attacked and killed. I am a descendant of him with a knack for healing so I was recruited."

"What do these creatures do?" Jay continued.

"They're like what we thought vamps were, they bite and drain blood but to steal the soul not just the blood. But they prefer to kill gods. See when they kill a human or god in mortal form they become mindless. Those who choose to give their soul to a leader daemon keep their mind so to speak."

"Then how can they fight them? Theresa asked, worry in her voice.

"My sister and I have been killing them since before we knew about the gods."

"She asked how do you kill them?" Jay shot back.

Ace shook his head. "You don't. We do."

"Why only you?"

"Because we're demi-gods, and ones with fighting skills, mortals can't stand against them, they will be bitten and loose, and gods suffer the same fate if not more. In demi-gods the mortal part prevents any power drain but the powers that it leaves us with allow us to fight them," he explained.

"You can't think that we'll believe that," Theresa leaned back and stared off.

"All I have to say before I leave is ask Herry," he then dipped into a low bow and vanished.

Jay sighed and leaned against Hera's desk. How could they not tell them that they were all in trouble after all they did for them? After all those years they couldn't share with the seven that another deadly force has surfaced.

"It's because we were not prophesized to, you know that Jay. The only reason we fought Chronus was because the Oracle said so," Theresa wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him take in a deep breath.

"I guess you're right Theresa."

"I'm always right," she looked up and smiled at him.

"Of course knowing the future helps a lot doesn't it Theresa," another voice came from the now open door. The couple turned and saw Odie standing in the doorway with a smaller woman standing tight to his side. They smiled wide at the sight of their old friend. The smallest member of their group had grown a bit, although he must have stunted at 5'5. The same messy brown hair and green glasses were wore by Odie, and his style of relaxed clothing had not changed much either. He came dressed in dark jeans and a large dark green shirt. But the woman beside him brought interest. She was slightly smaller than him, with the same skin tone. Her long, straight black hair was tied back in a low ponytail with wisps left loose. Her clothing was casual yet showed a sense of regalness to her while dressed in black jeans and a tight purple shirt and worn tan vest.

"Odie, great to see you," Jay and Theresa made their way to the couple in the door. Sia turned to the new voices but remained silent. Odie motioned to her and Jay shrugged.

"I know, long time no see," he continued. He stared over at his guest and took her under his arm, wrapping it around her waist. "And this is Dr. Cassandra Jones."

She extended a hand which both Jay and Theresa shook. Jay was taken back at the calluses on the woman's hand. "You can just call me Cassy. You must me Jay and Theresa right?"

"Yes, I guess Odie said a few things," Theresa asked.

Cassy shot Odie a glare before turning back. "A few things, but nothing like I just heard of."

"Hey, I was under an oath what do you expect," he defended then laughed. "Cass is a bit mad because she's a historian."

"Pft. Historian, don't make my job sound more boring than it already does. Ignore him. I'm actually a Doctor in Ancient Greek History. We both just got back from our drive expedition of Alexandra in Egypt."

"Are you kidding?" Jay asked stunned. This woman was a doctor in Greek history.

"Nope, it'd how Odie and I met," she took his other hand in hers and squeezed.

"Sounds like a good story," Theresa chuckled.

"I guess," Odie rolled his eyes and caught Sia in his gaze again.

"Whose the other one?" he asked.

"Neil's daughter," Jay answered.

Odie's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You're kidding."

"Afraid not," Theresa finished.

"I can hear you you know," she stood and walked towards them, slowly and feeling in front of her for any objects.

"Sorry, I'm Odie and this is Cassy, you are?" Odie asked as she reached the others.

"I'm Sia," she held out her hand and felt another small hand in hers.

She held it out for another few minutes, waiting for the other new comer. As she felt the firm yet feminine grip she mind went haywire.

Jay watched as both Cassy and Sia touched and fell to the floor in a thud. The teen's glasses fell from her face, her eyes glowing a strange blue.

"Cass, Cass!" Odie shook hiss fiancé with no prevail. Her eyes also glowed white. Jay looked over at Odie in a panic.

"Get out of my way!" Ace came barrelling in and pushed the crowd away. Lifting both the woman and running off, followed by the worried members.

Hey everyone, Megs here. I've had this laying around for the past couple days and thought people might enjoy. Thanks for the few reads. Can't wait to see Herry and others Oh, and a fun game. All the 

children (except Tory) have something to do with Greek History (keeping in with the story lol) Just to give a hit Attie and Dia, are the only ones who are on their own. See if you can guess and write in who you think. Can see if Cassy brings and thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Ace sighed and wiped the sweat from his face. Both women now lay quiet on separate lounges, each had their eyes closed and in a deep forced sleep. He shook his head and walked out of his work room, sitting outside the door was the three people he had seem with the girls before he stole them away. The red haired woman had fallen asleep on her husband's shoulder and the small man tugged nervously on a piece of paper. They both looked up at him as they heard the door creak.

"They're alright," he assured them. "Just a bit shaken."

"Do you know what happened" Odie stood and looked up at the new comer.

"I have an idea but I need to be sure before I go saying anything."

"What do you mean you can't say anything!" Odie bit back.

Ace leaned back and crossed his large arms. "I refuse to say anything, let's call it doctor/ patient confidentiality."

"That's bull!"

"Odie calm down," Jay stood and moved between them, Theresa still sat, now awake.

"Jay? Theresa, Odie what are you guys doing here?"

The all turned to see Herry standing in the hall dressed in a black suit with a petite woman standing next to him. Ace groaned at the sight of the two. The woman standing beside Herry was dwarfed by his height, which seemed to have increased slightly a bit over the years. She was stunning in her long forest green dress that was tight to her body and slightly tapered off at her knees. Her long light brown hair was tied in an elegant ponytail, with curled hairs left loose and the body of it wavy. She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Ace.

"Explain," she shot out.

They all watched as the seemingly tough man cowered at the 5'1 female.

She broke away from Herry and stormed over to Ace, pointed a finger up at him.

"Callie, I can explain-"he started.

"I just asked you to, now start," she crossed her arms and stared up at him. Ace looked over her head to Herry who shrugged. "He has nothing to do with this so leave him out of it," she demanded.

"They touched," Odie stepped in. "That's it, and then they both fell and were out of it, that's it."

She ignored Odie and continued looking at Ace, "Let me see them, I can test them and if either..."

"No Cal. You need to rest and you know we're not supposed to let human's in on our business."

"Doesn't matter, these people are the expectation,"

"No exceptions Cal you know that," he shot back.

Jay stepped in between the two, a position he hadn't been in years. "Cut it out, if Herry is aloud in why can't we?"

Ace glared at him. "I said there are no exceptions,"

"But Herry is in on it," Theresa asked.

Callie snorted. "Of course, he's my husband why wouldn't he be?"

"But he's human!" Odie yelled. "Tell them Herry."

Herry just looked around and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Well guys, that's a story for another time."

"So you're not-" Odie started.

"Excuse me, having a yelling fit here! Ace let. Me. In!" she stormed past him and threw open the doors. Ace quickly followed, then Herry. The other stood outside, until Jay sighed and entered. He spotted Cassy and Sia laying on the chaise chairs asleep. Odie rushed to Cassy and look her up and down for any signs.

"She is fine," Callie bit out but leaned down and placed her hand on the woman's forehead.

Ace came up behind them and waited for Callie to stand. Jay looked over at Herry who was solely concentrated on Callie, a worried look on his face. Quickly, even to Jay's eyes, Herry shot forward and caught the small woman who was once standing. Callie's hand dropped from Cassy's head as she fell limp.

"Damnit," he heard him curse under his breath.

"Put her on the other one Herry, until she wakes up, then she can tell us," Ace instructed as he began to fiddle with potions on the far side, mixing and swirling containers, humming every so often. Jay felt Theresa's hand in his, he looked to his shoulder and saw her smiling up at him.

"Odie, leave her be," Ace called over his shoulder.

"But what's wrong with her?" he asked.

Ace sighed but walked over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "She truly is fine, but let's just say she's like you guys. I guess. She has a gift. Of what, I can't find out, but both she and Sia must have the same gift, and it was kind of sensory overload when the two of them touched."

"But she can't. Can she?" Odie trailed off.

"We won't know until Cal wakes up, and Herry just leave her alone. You know how she is." Herry twisted his mouth down but slowly walked away from Callie, standing over by Theresa in the doorway. A few short silent minutes pasted and Callie groaned and sat up, holding a hand out for balance. Ace just stood waiting, as the others followed his lead. She looked up. Her eyes had turned a lifeless black.

"They're both seers. Of the sorts," she paused and took a deep breath. "That one," she nodded over to Cassy, "is just like _the_ Cassandra. She can see others future, but small things as of now, maybe the weather or where something is." She turned to Odie. "Has she ever said something that turned out to be true but you fluffed it off?"

"I guess but who hasn't?" Odie shrugged.

"She sees things and doesn't even know it. And the other one, she sees prophecies more or less. Have you ever heard of Tiresais?" Callie continued.

"The seer that doomed Narcissus to die of his own reflection," Cassy moaned out. Odie bolted over, taking her hand as she tried to rise.

Callie smiled. "I love a girl who knows her stuff," she held out her hand to the woman leaning on Odie. "I'm Calypso 'Callie' Hunter," she introduced herself.

"Calypso as in the nymph that trapped Odysseus?" Cassy continued. Odie took a dramatic gulp as she spun around to look at Odie.

"Nah, she's still around, says hi by the by Odie. No I was named Calypso for the meaning not the person."

"Hidden?" Cassy continued.

"I guess, anyways," she looked up at Herry from across the room. "Don't give me that look big guy. I'm fine."

"You got lucky this time Cal," he bit back. She rose and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest and leaning against him. He sighed and wrapped his large arms around her.

"Well I have to be the one to watch over you two, so I can't go too far," she laughed. Calypso then turned to Ace again. "They can help us with him."

"I don't know Cal," Herry started.

"I agree with caveman there," Ace started, staring over at the newcomers. "on one hand I don't want to get anyone involved that shouldn't but then again it would take pressure off of you Cal. And Zeus knows you need it. Between Alex, the Arrow, and keeping off daemons yourself you can't waste the energy siphoning him off anymore."

"What what's going on?" Theresa stepped in.

Ace glanced over at Sia who was still unmoved. "You two show them, I'll stay with her."

ZXCVBNMLKJHGFDSAQWERTYUIOPOIUYTREWQASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZ

"I can't believe it," Jay murmured as he looked down at the small, thin bald man on the bed. Theresa grabbed at his arm looking down at him as well. Odie, he heard, took in a sharp breath.

"What happened to him?" Theresa asked. The Oracle lay before them, much paler than ever before, laying like the dead on the small bed in the quarantined and highly protected room.

"He was attacked by a daemon about a year or so ago. He's nearly mortal now, his visions keep coming. But because his visions still come they won't allow his body to heal itself and return to being a full immortal. I've been siphoning them off but it takes its toll and it's like he's trying to tell us something but I don't have the power to interpret them. If we had another seer then they would be able to take the power and actually be able to use it, to help us," Callie explained.

"And that's where we come in," Cassandra continued.

Callie shook her head. "Not if you don't want too, and not if Hera gets wind of this before we try it."

"Hiding it from Hera?" Odie asked.

Callie looked up at Herry who explained. "Hera doesn't want to get you guys involved in anything let alone others. But he really needs the help and I refuse to let Callie go on."

"It messed with my powers and energy levels when I siphon off his powers. I'm useless for nearly a full day if not more after." Herry pulled her in close, keeping her under his arm.

"How about we continue this elsewhere?" Theresa suggested.

"We can meet back at our home," Callie offered. "We just need to grab Alexander from Hercules."

"I think Hermes had him last," Jay offered.

"Alright, you find him and I'll meet you at home big guy," Callie pecked him before Herry took off to Hermes room. The others followed Cal to the main hall, where they spotted Neil standing near the large gold statue, mirror out and hand running through his slightly thinning hair. Cal stomped up and snapped the mirror closed on his fingers.

"Whattdja go that for," he whined looking straight ahead for the perp, to only blatantly look down at Calypso. "Leave the adults alone little girl."

"Little girl my ass pretty boy. I could fry you with the blink of an eye," she pointed up at him the quirked a smile. In a flash a second Neil stood before him. They leaned back, leaned forward and scratched at their heads.

"I guess this is just as good as a mirror," the one Neil commented. The other melted back into the petite woman once again.

"Humph, you're worse than I thought,' she muttered. "Your daughter's still here, but unconscious," Callie informed him.

"Well as long as she isn't with some boy somewhere else," he muttered.

"You're unbelievable," Callie shouted.

"Is the beauty queen coming with us?" Cassandra asked.

"You're going somewhere?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, home," Cal bit out.

"Where do you live?" Theresa asked.

"We live in Granny's house."

Neil let out a laugh," The guy is how old and he lives with his gradma, come on!"

A sharp crack sounded and Neil was left with a red print on his face. "She died you ass!"

"Oh," he muttered.

"Calypso, how?" Odie asked.

"She died a few years before, about a year after we got married. She held on that long, I think, until she knew he would be ok," Call rubbed her one arm on her other upper arm. "But don't really mention her, he's still a little funny about it. She just meant so much."

"Of course, so let's get going shall we?" Jay continued as they all left out the blue portal.

**Hey everyone, sorry I've taken so long, lots of stuff going on and my space bar was ripped off by my one kitten, just got it back lol. So yeah, I know it's really slow right now and a little funny but eh lol. Anyone guessed the kids names yet? -Megs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, just a heads up in this story. I KNOW that demi-gods do NOT have the extent of powers which I will explain. But seeing as the writers of this show bent a few rules I deem it acceptable to bend a few rules as well. Have fun reading. **

Callie sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest of her mustang. Behind her, her husband's friend followed close. She flicked stations and looked in the review mirror. They were nice people, from what she saw. Although, she flinched, she must have appeared like a total bitch to them. But then again, the situation called for it. She shook her head. Finally the answer to how to help Oracle had come but in the form of two young mortal women, Hera would never go for it. Not in a millennia, although Oracle had maybe several months left. She flicked her eyes over to the glowing clock, and switched to cd, the sharp sound of tango music flooded the car. The road ahead was nearly empty as she drove home, street lights flashed by.

She looked back once again at the headlights of Kay and the others when her car slammed to a halt. She was thrown forward against the steering wheel, yet pulled back by the flimsy fabric holding her in. On the hood of her car a twisted smiling face stared at her, red eyes glowing in the now dark street. She watched as the figure bounded back to the middle of the street, rising to his full right. Callie heard the cars behind her slam their doors, she scrambled out of the car, slimming her body until it could slip out of its confinement and out the sun roof. She leaned into a crouch when she formed again on the roof, holding a hand out to the others. She looked behind her to see the man called Kay? Jay, right Jay, held out an extended xiphos in his right hand, his red haired wife had lowered into a fighting crouch. The others stood half out of the car looking at the figure before them.

"Stay back," she yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that," Jay yelled back.

Callie jumped off the car, ripping at her dress to allow more leg movement, and pulled the dagger from her thigh. "He's mine," she called back. A light chuckle sounded from the beast. At full height the malformed human stood at an easy 7'5. Normal looking body covered in tattered black clothing, elongated arms and legs made him curl his back, standing on his feet and resting on his knuckles. His skin was a sickened pale grey colour, his hair a long black curtain around his face.

"Good to see you again so soon Minion Three Finger," Callie greeted the daemon.

"As to you Moon Daughter," it replied, in a deep skin crawling voice.

"Your Master is near?"

"I should not answer such inquisitions Moon Daughter," she saw it flick its large red eyes behind her to the others. "You bring friends Moon Daughter, Master does not like new players."

"They are not players in this game."

"Moon Daughter does not well to lie to Three Fingers," he licked his lips with an extended long thin tongue.

"Minion Three Fingers I request to allow my non-players to step forward so I, Moon Daughter can speak."

The daemon leaned back on its long legs, bending them like frog legs. "Three Fingers sees no harm."

Callie motioned for the others to come forward. They all crept forward keeping an eye on the malformed being. Jay stood close to Callie, still looking at the daemon with an uneasy stare.

"Is that?" he started.

Cal nodded. "A daemon, he used to be a general but was demoted and became what he is."

"Demoted?" Odie questioned, raising an eyebrow high in confusion.

"If they betray their master, they're demoted. Three fingers there," she pointed to the creature behind her," was demoted because he pushed a car out of a little girl's way. Saved her life but was turned into that."

"Moon daughter tells the truth," it said, over hearing what was said, an odd toothy smile forming on his mouth. "And Moon Daughter thanks me every day."

"You?" Odie pointed down at the woman who scowled.

"You didnt have to you know," Callie added to the daemon who shrugged.

It chuckled. "Moon Daughter funny."

"Not so much Three Fingers, now can you please tell me where he is?"

"Now, now Moon Daughter," he tisked, shaking a long finger on his three-fingered hand. "I do not ask where the Cub and Grizzly are do I?"

"Grizzly?" Theresa asked.

Callie laughed. "Its what he calls Herry and Alex, but really Minion, where is he?"

"Calypso dear its been awhile," a booming voice came from up above.

They all stared up and spotted the shadowy figure sitting atop the roof. Callie leaned back and drew her dagger, holding it in ready position. The figure stood and promptly jumped down from the second story roof, gently landing on the street. He strode over, smiling widely. The man, as that's what he resembled, was an average size with a small build although he stalked forward as though he was 7 feet with the biggest pipes. He was dressed in all black, with greasy black hair. He pulled of his large sunglasses to show the same glowing red eyes at Minion.

"Ah, darlin'," he spoke, pulling out a joint and lighting it with a snap of his fingers.

"Long time Darcy," Callie crossed her arms and move to stand in front of the others, blocking them from him the best she could.

"How's tha mortal treatin' ya' Cal seein' as I did all this fer' ya'?" he took another drag.

"Old news Darcy. And it's your own choice to give up that black thing you called a soul."

"Harshness Cal, harsh," he blew a ring of smoke and nodded to the large daemon behind them all. "What's shit bag doing 'ere?" he asked, flinging a hand at Three Fingers. The large daemon flinched as he was suddenly engulfed in flames, he didn't move but tightened his hand. He looked up and bit out in pain.

"Please Master Darcy, release me."

"Darcy leave him alone," Callie stepped forward and disrupted his powers. The daemon dropped to his knees, burns covering his pale body, his hair singed and hands bleeding. Theresa gasped and moved to help him but was cut off by Jay holding her back.

"He's a creature Cal, you better learn to ignore the small and look for the big picture."

"He's a daemon just like you, how can you do that? He did nothing," she bit back.

"Nothin' Cal? Bullshit nothin'. And you better damn well come around to our side soon darling or else the Master will make me take you forcefully. Your time to choose is running up Moon Child, Calypso. Choose," he yelled, throwing his hand and setting fire to her car. He ran into the fire and disappeared.

Callie sighed and looked to the confused others behind her. Theresa was tucked beside Jay, Odie and Neil stood without movement and Three Fingers finally dropped to the blacktop withering in pain.

"What did he do?" Odie asked as Cal walked over by them.

"Set him on fire."

"But how?" Jay asked.

"Daemon's are creatures of fire, able to create it from nothing. It's their punishment from higher ranking daemons to be set on fire. They can't die from it, but it hurts just as bad as it would if you were set on fire," she walked past and knelt by the cringing daemon.

"Three Fingers is fine Moon Daughter," he croaked out.

"Fine my ass, you're all burnt up."

"Give me a few days and I shall be back Moon Daughter," he whispered and exploded into a black dust.

Callie stood and walked back over. "Any more room in your car?"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

"Don't say anything Herry, I know," Callie held up her hands as she walked into the entrance of their house. Theresa giggled at the sight of Herry standing in the middle of the new looking living room hold his child in his arms He had changed from the black tux to worn out grease stained jeans and a tight forest green shirt. He frowned at Callie but still leaned down when she came up for a kiss, stealing the child from his arms and heading off down the halls.

"I'm putting him to bed, I'll be back shortly."

Herry sighed and looked over at his friends. His frown turned into a wide smile as he barrelled forward and bear hugged everyone two at a time. "Sorry I didn't get to do that earlier, I was just surprise what had happened," he explained as they all begun to laugh and chatter to each other.

"No problem man," Odie laughed and threw a light punch on his friend's arm who in turn pulled him under and rubbed his head. Cassy laughed at the sight, to see Odie finally back with his own friends and people.

"So you're all better?" Herry asked Cassy who nodded up at him.

"Yep thanks, it just took me by surprise."

"Good, you scared the crap outta me and Cal," he explained.

"What happened?" Neil spoke as he put his signature golden mirror away.

Jay gave him a dumbfounded look. "You're joking right?"

"It's Neil what do you expect?" Odie added.

"Anyways," Theresa started.

"Yeah anyways, why were you guys so late?" Herry asked.

"We had a run in with a friend of yours," Jay explained.

"Friend? I think you know all of mine," Herry shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, filling the pot with water and plugging it in. He opened the door to the deck outside were everyone took a seat out in the beautiful night.

"Three Fingers?" Odie asked.

Herry groaned. "Are you kidding? That thing has it out for me I swear," he muttered.

The six suddenly fell silent. The only sound was the leaves of the many flowers and trees in the yard. Herry leaned back and closed his eyes. The sound of gentle singing came from the open window.

_There's a time when the moon  
Reveals its face through the clouds  
I let out a sigh  
And want to cry out loud._

"So what have you been up to?" Odie began. Jay and Theresa looked to each other and laughed.

"Well besides trying to reign in two teenagers who fight like no tomorrow," Jay began.

"Nothing much besides running the farm on my end and the yacht group on Jay's, Dia is competing in riding and a few other things and Phil takes martial arts," Theresa explained.

_But deep in my heart  
I feel love so alive  
In the depths of my soul  
I know we will survive._

_"_Yeah, after this Cass and I are heading back to Greece for the winter," Odie added, taking his fiancé's hand into his a she pulled her chair closer and leaned her head against his shoulder.

_And I'm the one,  
They would break  
In their greed and their pride.  
But deep in my heart  
I feel love so alive,_

"Can't wait to fly in the death trap again over the friggen ocean," Cass muttered closing her eyes. Odie looked across to her.

"Don't like my plane?"

"Never have, never will" she muttered again.

"You finally got your licence?" Jay asked.

"Yep, a while ago. That's how we met, kind of."

_In the depths of my soul  
I know we will survive._

Another pause rang through, Herry stood and walked into the kitchen. Neil leaned back and closed his eyes while Cassy snuggled up closer to Odie. Theresa sighed and took Jay's hand in hers, flashing a warm smile over to him.

_As the rain falls on the mountains,  
All my sorrow just salty tears  
I whisper your name  
Eternally together  
Our love will conquer fear_

The light in the back, Alex's room flicked off and the sound of a door shutting was heard from outside. Jay looked over to the open screen door and saw Herry leaning against the counter, waiting. A woman walked in from the hall, who was not Callie. She was tall, thin, yet muscular. She easily was a few inches taller than Harry, short black hair that became longer in the front yet was still spiked up. She wore a full black outfit, with stiletto black heels, a large black hat in hand. Jay watched as Herry frowned and spoke to the woman, who crossed her arms and began to walk out, only to be caught by the arm. A few more tense minutes and the woman shoved her hat on her head and walked out the front. Herry shook his head and brought out two trays with steaming mugs.

"Who was that Herry?" Theresa asked when he had taken his seat.

"Cal," he muttered.

"But she was huge!" Neil pointed out.

"Cal's a shape shifter. It's her hunting clothes, the uniform of the lead female daemons," he explained.

"But wouldn't they catch her?" Odie asked, shifting Cassy around.

"Well if she dresses the part..." Neil rolled his eyes.

"No, don't you thing they can recognize each other, by anyway. I mean they're are animalistic," he continued.

"Cal said they could track each other by their daemon blood," Herry said.

"But she isn't," Theresa began.

"But she is, nearly," Herry frowned. "She's been bitten so many times while fighting them that over the years their venom has built up in her, making her appear daemon to the lower generals."

"And the damned woman won't let me nor Ace treat her," a man spoke from over the backyard fence. He walked over to the porch and stood on the steps. The man was in his late thirties, slightly greying brown hair with hazel eyes. Dressed in dark blue scrubs and what seemed like cowboy boots on his feet. Theresa narrowed her eyes to read his small golden name tag that read Dr. C Hunter.

"Company Herry?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cai this is Jay, Theresa, Odie, Neil and Cassandra. Everyone this is Cal's older brother Cai," Herry stood and punched the smaller man's shoulders.

"Hey everyone," he flashed a wide bright smile then turned to Herry. "I just came by to check on C.J. sides. I heard from Ace what happened but know that the ass doesn't know the first thing about healing animals."

"You're a healer too?" Cass popped awake and looked at him.

"No, not really, I'm a trained vet. I just happen to have a little Dr. Doolittle in me."

Herry walked off to the back of the yard and opened the door to the metal cage and two very large dogs shot out. The one that looked like an overly large Rottweiler bounded onto the porch and sniffed everyone before jumping back over to Herry. The other one, a large Doberman trotted over to Cai and sat quietly at his feet.

"Ace took a look at him but he's still movin' funny and you know that C.J. is Cal's first baby."

"C.J. stand for anything?" Odie joked.

"Yeah, Cerberus Junior," Cai laughed.

"You're joking," Jay asked.

"Nope," he replied as he felt around the dogs ribs, his hands stopping and glowing slightly red.

"Is Cai short for anything?" Neil yawned in the middle of his question.

"Yeah, like Cal and Ace, our mom re-named us after Greek people that fit us. I am named Cai after Chiron Master of Beast."

"Dude, your family is messed up," Odie laughed.

**Ok, crappy chapter end but eh I've wanted to post this for a while, I know it's slow but will pick up and lol to the songs. Lyrics to a great 90's anime, and my favourite intro and end songs for a show. Any guesses? LOl. So yeah have fun and read/review. I know people always ask but reviews really do help. Thanks to ****Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing. Have fun until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

The continual thudding on the wall was driving Dia up a tree. She rolled her head to the side and saw her brother throwing a ball against the wall.

"Bored?" she asked. Phil dropped the ball and rolled over on the tiny hotel bed.

"Yeah, mom and dad call yet?" he asked.

"No, you would have heard it too stupid."

"Whatever," he sat up and pulled his dark red shirt down and straightened his baggy dark jeans and ran his hand though his thick reddish hair. "I'm going to take a walk."

"It's 10 at night who the hell is going to be out there?" she sat up and watched him put on his shoes.

"I'm not looking for someone to talk to. I'm just going for a walk, if Mom and Dad call back tell them I'm sleeping."

The door slammed and Dia threw herself back on the hard mattress. Their parents had left hours ago, saying they would be back by 8. Yeah right. But then again she really couldn't blame them. They hadn't seen their apparent high school friends in years, Dia had never heard of them before. Then again her parents did live busy lives, her mother had overseen her grandfather's business after he died early of a heart attack. Her father ran a successful yacht club that was accessible to all people, after being sick of having to deal with the rich families Dia's grandfather insisted on being with. He himself oversaw everything and took out classes, Dia much like Jay was a natural on the water preferring to be in the aquatic world. They hardly had time for friends and Dia knew her mother could fake it in the hoity society, she had to have growing up like that but her father...she sighed. Sitting up she grabbed the flicker and turned on the tv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil groaned and ran his hand through his hair for the fifth time since he left the room. He stared down the long halls, the ugly reddish pink carpet distracted from the hideous striped wallpaper. The ball softly thudded as he bounced it on the floor. The halls were silent, the occasional sound of a tv here and there were the only sounds that came. He walked to the elevator and spun around, pressing random buttons. He stepped out on the ground floor, watching as a couple stepped inside and groaned at the lighted wall. He chuckled and headed to the pool.

Then he felt it again, that feeling that told him something was coming. He quickly looked around then ducked as a ball whizzed past his head. He stood and reached down for the ball.

"Hey bud, sorry 'bout that," a girl's voice came from the tennis area. Phil looked up to see an older teen, looking to be around 17 with a short red hair that stuck out every which way. She wore a simple pair of black shorts with a tight t-shirt and was breathing hard as she spun a tennis racket in her hand. "Nice catch," she laughed as he dropped the ball back in her hand.

"Thanks, having fun?"

"Yeah, my brother and I were just playing a late night game. I'm Attie by the way, you are?"

"Phil, nice to meet you Attie."

"Yo, Attis getting back to our game?" another teen walked up. Her brother- Phil guessed- had purple hair colour with grey/green eyes. He also was wearing plain shorts and a shirt, his short hair mussed. He caught Phil and came up. "Sup? I'm Tory."

"Phil," he answered back.

"Wanna join Phil? Tory could use some help," Attie offered, and gave her brother a light punch.

"Me need help? As if."

"I have to disagree as the score says otherwise," she waved her finger and started back to the court.

"You're both even," another voice came from the side of the court. Phil looked over and saw another teen-a sibling he guessed- who was sitting against one of the poles holding the net with a book in hand. He, unlike the other male had a head of flaming red hair that was cut a bit longer then Tory's gave him an older look. This one obviously was not playing as he was clothed in jeans and a black tank with a dark blue shirt over it. "New guy?"

"Phil," he explained holding a hand out to him. The other guy took it and smiled.

"I'm Pat, the smart one."

"Oi!" Attie yelled out waving the racket wildly. "Come say that to my face."

"Don't have to already did."

"Siblings?" Phil asked.

"Gotta love them," he muttered shoving his face back in the book.

"You here alone?" Tory asked coming up to lean against the net.

"Nope, parents are out and my sister is upstairs."

"Sister you say?" Tory smirked.

"No flirting Tor, you know what mom said."

"Nothing wrong with a little girl versus guy tennis match," he shot back.

"What if she doesn't play?" Attie asked.

"Oh, trust me she does," Phil muttered.

"Sweet go grab here and we can play."

"Can't wait," Pat muttered and went back to sitting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fifteen love," Pat called out, the girls smacked hands in the air.

"And you said we'd lose," Attie called across to her brother. Phil laughed and Dia shifted foot to foot in ready mode.

"Games not done yet," Tory yelled back.

"Close to," Dia shot.

"Just throw the goddamn ball," Phil bounced his racket off the floor.

"Quite Phil, you'll wake someone," Dia admonished before she threw the ball up in the air. The ball whizzed past Phil's head but was caught by Tory's wicked backhandas he shot from nowhere to hit it, sending it back over where Attie jumped up more than thought possible and smashed it back over. The ball flew from side to side, Pat glanced over his book to watch the ball as his siblings and new friends played an aggressive game. Nearly 10 minutes past before the ball fell again, on the guy's side.

"Thirty-love," Pat called out.

"Game done guys?" Dia asked.

"Yeah, sure is kinda late. Our parents might be back," Tort looked over at his siblings when Pat threw his and Attie's sweatshirts over. They four shook hands and laughed as they put back the supplies.

"We have to do this again, you're the only competition we've had in a while," Attie said.

"Yeah, we should be here for another night at least. Our parents are here for a reunion," Dia explained as they begun to head for the elevators.

Tory, Attie and Pat stopped and looked at the other two. "So are ours."

"Your what?" Phil asked.

"Our parents are here for a reunion too," Attie continued.

"Sweet maybe we'll see each other at the actual thing, someone to distract me by utter boredom," Phil joked, Dia ribbed him.

"Yeah sweet, sounds good," Tory leaned up against the wall and pressed the button until it arrived. As the golden painted doors opened Tory held out a hand before anyone entered. "Lady's first"

Dia chuckled and looked at him for a moment before Attis pushed past. "Grow up Tor."

Pat and Phil walked in leaving Dia and Tory outside. They had stepped on the elevator when another couple came up, and looked inside. "Do you think we could come on too?" the older woman asked. Dia stepped out and motioned for the woman to come on.

"I'll wait for the next one," she smiled. Tory smirked and walked off.

"I too shall wait," he bowed at the waist as Dia giggled and Attie groaned.

"Devonare much Bro?"

"Shut up," he got in before the door closed.

"Sister's," he started. Dia smiled.

"So what's your story?" he leaned up against the wall, one arm high above his head and his other shoved in his pocket.

"Nothing much," she folded her hands behind her and shifted toe to heels.

"Where you from?"

"Around here actually," she said without giving his blue eyes a glance.

"Really now?"

"Yep, you?"

"Northern Alberta, but mom grew up in the North West."

"Nice."

"Not much of a talker?" he persisted.

"Only to guys not trying to find out my life story," she shot watching the glowing button above.

"Okay fine you got me there," he shifted around.

Dia leaned forward and pressed the up button then stepped back again. She shivered as a breeze came through the lobby and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked to the one window and felt something on her shoulders. Dia looked over to Tory who had placed his unzipped sweatshirt on her.

"Thanks," she whispered as the bell dinged.

"No problem," he answered and followed her in. The ride to her floor was silent she stepped off and smiled back at him before the doors closed, catching his wave as they shut. Tory leaned back against the wall and smiled the rest of the ride up. He closed his eyes and waited, the opened as the doors opened again. His brother and sister stood outside waiting. He walked past them, looking down at both older siblings.

"What?" he asked as they stood unmoving.

"You like her," Attie smiled and swung an arm up around his shoulders.

"So?"

"So," Pat continued. "You have to see her again."

"Yeah, for sure." Attie added.

"I don't' think I've seen you with a bigger dorky grin," Pat said as he walked behind them

"Leave me alone the both of you," he pushed off Attie and headed back to their room where both their parents stood waiting after their dinner out.

"Tory's found a girl," Attie cried out as they both walked in. Atlanta groaned and Archie laughed.

"Another one?" Atlanta asked. "What isn't this the like 10th girl this year?"

"Well then I guess we have to invite her over," Archie joked as Tory walked past them all and into the separate bedroom, closing the door on his dysfunctional family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dia sighed as she walked back to her room, holding Tory's black sweatshirt with both hands. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see it empty save her brother who was sitting on the pull out couch, flicker in hand with a bag of popcorn in the other. She walked by and grabbed a handful then sat beside him.

"Nice shirt that I've never seen," he said without looking from the cheesy romantic movie and then shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Thanks," she muttered and swiped another handful.

"No messed up hair," he commented.

She smacked his arm. "Come on do you think I'm like that?"

"No but he sure looks like a playboy."

"Did not," she shot back.

"Are you blind much?" Another handful.

"Hardly," she added. "He was a nice guy."

"Whatever."

"Wonder where the parents are?" Phil mused, and shook the now empty bag of popcorn.

"They can take care of themselves."

"Guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sia sighed as she shifted her head from over hand to another. The high pitched squealing made her shudder as she heard two people approaching.

"Oh Neil, it's so good to see you again," the woman's voice came.

"I know isn't it?"

"Oh, who are you?" the voice came closer to Sia and she felt a smooth hand on her face. She caught a glimpse of the woman in her red vision world, the long blonde hair, and tall willowy body, perfect in any man's view.

"Oh Sia, I though you went home?" Neil's voice came.

"Right, like I could find my way home considering I have no fucking idea where I am?" she said with a bite in her voice. She felt the woman draw back from her.

"Neil darling you forgot about her?"

"Well we were talking for a while," he added.

"Can you at least give me a stick and point me in the direction of the door?" Sia asked as she stood.

"I'll take her back," another voice came. This one radiated a happy person, the up lift in the tone. She pictured a thin gawky man with a wide smile.

"Thanks Mr. Hermes, Aphrodite and I weren't done."

"Where not?" she asked.

"Of course not, we just started talking about my new ideas."

"Oh right like the one-"

"I'm out," Sia strode forward, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"This way," the new voice said.

"Thanks."

She felt his hand on her arm, moving her through a few rooms, a longer walk then she remembered. "So who are you?"

"Did he not tell you anything?" he asked.

"Neil tell anyone anything that doesn't concern him? You must not know him well."

"Right, forgot how he could be. Oh, I'm Hermes by the way."

"Sia," she said.

"Nice to meet you Sia," he said, showing her down some steps. The wind hit her face alerting her to the open air. She sighed and looked up, hoping for once she could see the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, back again. Sorry this took so long, just a lot of things going on. Finished this entire thing while watching the Legend of the Seeker, ruining my favourite book series, THANKS....NOT. Poor Richard. Anways just a little comic relief. Have fun all.


End file.
